User talk:BrainmasterIII
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * check your comment on my blog Mars Frog (talk) 01:23, February 19, 2013 (UTC) He's in there, dude. In fact, he's at the very top of the list. We categorized the encylopedia alphabetically today. Moga Woods I found what you mentioned listed on the Deserted Island main page. Thanks for informing me. I will copy the source code from my page into that section. =) Chandler8 (talk) 16:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Pages Looks like you're turning into quite a fan of my work lol =D Chandler8 (talk) 20:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Weapons It's the same format as other weapons pages for MH3U. It uses its own template called MH3U Weapon. They need someone to insert a description and photo, but admins should keep since it has the list of required materials. Required materials are the most important part of a weapon page. I plan to keep working and finish SnS, then see what else needs work. Quest Board Thanks for letting me know if was open for editing. Before I started all my work, it was just a view source option. I also may have stolen a quest from an inactive admin =) Chandler8 (talk) 13:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) History Thanks for the tip, I will remember that in case anyone starts putting bad messages on my talk page =) Chandler8 (talk) 18:50, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Alatreon Pallium Double Editing Pictures Admin Board Art From what I have heard, Art has girl pictures, is going as a guy, and is actually a girl? Man that's confusing. Chandler8 14:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) CHat lol, that's fine. I didn't mind because some people just like to observe chat and not participate, I thought you might be one of those types. Chandler8 18:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) PewDiePie Chat